The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Mad Logan
The 23th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Mind Patrol ** Wolverine / James “Logan” Howlett ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Jean Grey ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Skaar ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Gamora ** Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly Supporting Characters * Anti-Venom Resistance ** Logan ** Spider-Punk / Hobbie Brown (first appearance) ** Storm / Ororo Munroe (first appearance) ** Bullseye / Clint Barton (first appearance) ** Laura Kinney (first appearance) ** G-Bear / Bruce Banner (first appearance) ** Spider Woman / Carnage Princess / Gwen Stacy (first appearance) (joins team) Villains * Venom Symbiotes ** Venom King / William Stryker (single appearance) (loses Symbiote) (death) ** Unnamed Venom Spawns Other Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (single appearance) (appears in TV, Computer Screen and Hologram only) (death) * George Stacy (mentioned only) (deceased) * Helen Stacy (mentioned only) (deceased) Plot Following Madame Web’s plan to find the pieces of Tablet of Order and Chaos, Wolverine and his patrol (consisting of Hawkeye, Jean Grey, Tigra, Skaar, Inferno, Gamora, Sun-Eagle and Scarlet Spider) travel through a Dystopian Post-Apocalyptic version of Earth, where they set out to find the Tablet piece for the Mind Stone. As they explore the area, Jean uses the Cerebro to search for any sign of mutants or humans. She finds out, however that many of them were destroyed by the Venom Outbreak. And, for Wolverine’s little surprise (and big disgust), the man responsible for the Venom Infection in this reality is none other than William Stryker, who even merged with the Master Symbiote and became the Venom King. Before they can learn more, however, the group is attacked by a pack of Venom Spawns until they are aided by Wolverine’s counterpart and his group, the Anti-Venom Resistance (consisting of Spider-Punk, Storm, Bullseye (here Clint Barton after surviving the Symbiotes’ rampage), Laura Kinney (a pre-adult version of X-23) and G-Bear (a rockstar version of the Hulk)). As they tell the dimension-displaced heroes of the situation, Logan and his team tells them that somewhere near the Venom King’s lair, there is a temple where one of the mutants had hidden an artifact of “almost Infinite Power” (Jean notices it is the Tablet Piece Madame Web sent them for), but they cannot go there before Venom King is destroyed. As they oversee the Venom King from a spy drone Bullseye designed and overhear his speech, the heroes also spot the symbiote’s second leader and Venom King’s offspring, the Carnage Princess. And Wolverine and Jean are shocked to learn that Gwen’s counterpart is its host. As the others formulate a battle plan to stop the Symbiotes’ announced infestation, Hawkeye and Bullseye are asked by Jean to go check the deceased Peter Parker’s house and find any clue which may lead the alternate Gwen to defect from the Symbiotes. As the two do so, their teammates assemble the survivors, armed with Anti-Symbiote armors and weapons, and prepare for battle. As the battle begins and their teams keep the spawns occupied, Wolverine and Logan confront the Venom King himself, whom Wolverine taunts for leading humans against matahumans only to become one of them and create more of them. To which Stryker coldly replies that his Venom Army, including the Carnage Princess, are nothing more than weapons he could easily control, even Gwen, whom he brought to his side by framing the mutants for the death of her parents and her friend Peter Parker. Unknown to him, Stryker’s confession is being recorded via a Voice Recorded Jean linked in Wolverine’s mask and the voice recorders within Hawkeye’s tech. Meanwhile, from a small security camera, Hawkeye and Bullseye discover how Gwen’s parents and Peter really died and, just as Carnage Princess appears before them to attack them, they show her the footage and have her hear Stryker’s recorded confession. Desillusioned and angered by what Stryker really was meant to do, Gwen, reforming herself as Spider-Woman (a homage to the hero her friend was), arrives in the battlefield and assist the Mind Patrol and the Anti-Venom Resistance before confronting Stryker himself as Hawkeye and Bullseye resume to broadcast Stryker’s confession to all over the world for the Venom Spawns and the military soldiers to hear. Gwen viciously wounds Stryker’s symbiote enough to separate him from his Venom King form and destroys it, leaving Stryker vulnerable and at her mercy. Before she can finish him off, Wolverine convinces her to let the other spawns have their own revenge, to which she lets him go as he attempts to runaway, only to be surrounded by his own creations and killed (offscreen). Wolverine and Logan also leave the collapsing Lair with Gwen as the remaining symbiotes fade away (with exeption of Gwen’s Carnage Symbiote, which is permanently bonded with her). With the Venom Symbiotes destroyed, the Anti-Venom resistance (now joined by Gwen as Spider-Woman) resumes to undo the damage Stryker caused. Tigra goes to the Tablet Piece’s Temple and delivers it to Wolverine, who conects it with the Mind Stone, and Madame Web teleports the heroes back. As he and his teammates are transported back home, Wolverine, regarding his counterpart’s looks, accepts that he might not live for too long, although Jean assures him that, as long as there is someone inspired on him, his legacy will be eternal. “[[The Infinity Saga, Part 3: Avengers Universe|''To Be Continued...]]” '''Continuity' Previous Episodes * The story starts directly after the end of Part 1: Secrets of the Stones, where the Avengers, New Avengers, X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy divide between six groups, one with each Infinity Stone, and travel through the dimensions they would find the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Next Episodes Notes * The universe the heroes travel in is based on the one set in the Old Man Logan saga and the title and the Anti-Venom Resistance heroes' designs are a reference of the Mad Max film series. Voice Cast * Steve Blum as Wolverine / Logan * Troy Baker as Hawkeye Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time